Dark Millennium
by AceyPrower
Summary: A crossover between the sonicverse and that of the WH40k universe. Sonic awakes to find himself in a strange world, with the memories of Knothole still fresh in his mind..
1. Awakening

Chapter 1 - Awakening.  
  
"With the loss of Eden, Man forged  
his own, creating all in that which  
he believed, but never did he fathom  
what could'st exist on the borders of  
all that is, where Chaos does thrive.."  
  
"Forty thousand years in the future the Alliance has spread to the very edges of the known   
galaxy, colonising millions of habitable planets in the process. Yet despite all scientific  
achievements and the valiant efforts of millions of explorers and settlers, the fate of the  
entire Alliance can be decimated by one thing..."  
  
  
Sonic's vision slowly came into focus, and he squinted weakly against the light of a halogen  
imbedded in the wall beside him. Blinking a few times to get his eyes into focus, he gazed  
around. His sleepiness soon dissipated when he came to grips with where he was. A large coffin  
of some sort lay directly behind him. It was of a dull grey colouring, but gleaming with no  
traces of dust. Taking up most of the room, it was covered in strange and complicated-looking  
devices, all of which appeared to be dysfunctional.   
  
"How the heck did I get into this place?" he pondered. "Last thing I remember is.. yipes, my  
memory's a blank! Major headache.. but.. I remember who I am.. but that's all."  
  
There were no viewable doors or windows, the place was like a tomb. Pressing himself up against  
one of the walls, Sonic could hear faint noises- shouting, loud thumps. Edging further along  
the wall, his glove snagged on a section jutting out very slightly from the wall. Freeing  
himself, Sonic pushed and pulled at the section, trying to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge.  
At last, tired and forlorn, he leaned against the wall for support, resting his glove on the  
section of wall. *click* the section rotated 90 degrees away from him and retracted into the  
wall. Simultaneously, a door on the far side of the room sprang open.  
  
There was silence, but Sonic had to be sure. Snapping off a particularly expensive piece of  
equipment, he took careful aim and threw it into the adjoining room. Crouching against the  
wall, he waited. When ten minutes had gone by, and he was convinced there wasn't anything in  
there, Sonic darted through the door.  
  
Sally Acorn lay propped up in a coffin. There were no signs of life, except for a dull bleeping  
from one of the devices on the edge of the coffin. A needle protruded from the side of the  
device, which was buried in Sally's neck. She wasn't moving. Gasping in shock and horror, Sonic  
glanced around the room for something to smash the glass lid, which gleamed green over Sally's  
pale skin.   
  
"Don't worry Sal," he whispered to her prostrate form, "I'll get you out of this."  
  
Finding another door on the opposite side of the room, Sonic took no chances this time and ran  
straight through.   
  
There was yet another coffin in this room. Sonic rushed to the coffin, almost certain of what   
he would find. It was empty, the glass smashed and the needle glistening in the dim light with  
traces of blood. Lights blinked sporadically, and the needle retracted in and out of the side,  
whirring at the completion of each cycle. Running his finger over the needle, Sonic removed his  
glove and touched the substance. Cold. Whoever it was had left some time ago, and they'd been  
in a hurry.   
Getting a sudden thought, Sonic felt the side of his own neck. As he had thought; a small  
puncture wound from where his own needle had undoubtedly rested. A chill of fear ran through  
him as he realised that more than ever before, he had no idea what was going on.  
Checking the other rooms, he found Bunnie and Rotor, both in the same deathly still sleep as  
Sally. Was it even sleep, could they be dead? Sonic dismissed this thought from his mind  
immediately. I was like that. Until I woke up. Running to Sally's side, he poked, jabbed and  
yelled at her to wake up. Nothing.  
  
"I figure those needles don't just come out on their own.. there has to be a button on one of  
these techno-gadgets to wake them up.."  
  
He looked down at the side of the coffin and examined the gadget carefully. A groove ran across  
a thin plate of metal, then stopped, then continued in exactly the way. Feeling along the edge,  
Sonic found and ellipse, and pushing upwards, lifted the section off. Green light cascaded out,  
spreading until it filled the whole room. Then suddenly, it dissipated. Vanished. There was a  
sudden whirr of machinery as lights blinked out one by one. The needle retracted in one of the  
gadgets and the coffin tilted towards him.   
  
Air. Filling her lungs. Darkness melted away. Light. Something.. wrong.   
Choking and spluttering, Sally writhed about in pain.  
  
"Sal! What is it? SAL!"  
  
Sally's eyes opened. Fiery red pupils danced away, staring out at a confused and terrified  
hedgehog.  
  
"Get the fuck out of the way!"  
  
The air rippled behind Sonic, and turning, he found five armoured beings. Their armour was a  
pure white, and they carried swords with sparkled unnaturally with green fire. Pushing Sonic  
out of the way, the foremost two rushed towards Sally and grabbed her by the arms, pinning her  
against the coffin.  
  
"What do you think? Too far gone?"  
"Nah, she'll live. But we'll need to destroy the infectant."  
  
Sonic picked himself off the ground and stared in horror as the oldest looking of the beings  
extended a sword.  
  
"Abominable creature! I banish thee drawing onst all of my power. Thou art not fit to inhabit a  
host so pure! By the Emperor's throne, begone!"  
  
Screaming and writhing, Sally stared out at Sonic, who could only offer a stare of utter  
confusion. A sudden smile lit her face, and Sally collapsed backwards into the coffin. Her eyes  
were normal.  
  
"Close, that. What the fuck to do these technomages think they're doing? Not listing their  
location with the Administratum is punishable by death. Chaos worshippers, I'm guessing."  
"It would've taken a powerful Psyker to transport a daemon through the warp and into the body.  
We could be dealing with a Champion.."  
"Who are..?" Sonic felt like crumpling into a pile himself.  
  
The leader of the group slipped the sword back into its sheath and turned to face the bewildered  
hedgehog.  
  
"We art the Grey Knights. Terminators who hath earned the right to work for the  
Inquisition, in service to the Emperor. The question that doth plague my mind remains... how  
you're alive."  
The being's face was barely visible under a helmet, but Sonic thought he saw a frown.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
"Of course! Not one of us is unknowing of Sonic the Hedgehog. But I myself attended your funeral  
more than seven hundred years back. Am I to understand you escaped the Heresy unscathed?"  
Sonic could only gulp. He was 700 years old.. and probably more.  
"Sonic?" Sally's voice trailed off. "Where are we?"  
  
Leaving the pair to sort things out, the group of Grey Knights made their way through the room  
into the adjoining chamber. Finding the coffin empty, just as Sonic had, the commander sighed.  
  
"It is as we feared. They have recruited a new Chaos Champion. Captain, I'll need a secure  
channel to the Inquisition."  
Nodding in acknowledgement, the Captain removed his helmet and focused his energies. The room  
melted away behind him and he soared up through the roof, a spirit of the mind. Increasing his  
focus, he left the compound and navigated his way towards the nearest Inquisition instalment.  
Entering through one of the walls, he signalled to a fellow Psyker, who was on alert in one of  
the rooms. Reaching a console, he entered it, immediately accessing the communications program.  
  
From his office overlooking the dried up river once known as the Thames, Grand Master Jemmus  
found a window bleeping away on his screen. He accepted the message and lounged back in his  
chair.  
Back in the compound, the Captains eyes rolled back into his head and a voice emerged from his  
throat.  
  
"I'm a busy man, Commander. You should make this brief."  
Putting his annoyance in check, the Commander spoke. "I need all information on Miles Prower,  
Grand Master."  
"Indeed, and for what purpose?"  
"Analysis. We believe he has been induced into serving one of the greater gods."  
Sitting forward in his chair, Jamus' voice lost any trace of arrogance. "The records show him as  
deceased, and well so." Typing quickly, he brought a record onto the screen. "Latent psychic  
abilities. Powerful magical attributes. Three hundred an forty-seven kills, one defeat."  
"And that was by who? We need accurate information. We intend to eradicate the threat."  
"That remains to be seen. The termination was byyyyyy..."  
  
The Captain writhed about, the Grand Master's words lost in a scream. Drawing their weapons, the  
Grey Knights stood their distance, knowing all too well what could happen.  
  
The Captain's mind wheeled around from the terminal. A daemon had attached itself to his leg,  
its tentacles reaching out to ensnare his mind. In material form he could have defended himself,  
yet in spirit he was defenceless.  
Cursing himself for not better guarding his mind, the Captain focused on returning to his   
physical body.  
  
The screams stopped, and the Captain opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
The Grey Knights relaxed.  
  
"Aaaaarrrgh!" Screaming insanely, the Captain's eyes became red slits, and he launched himself  
at the nearest Knight.  
  
The remaining knights opened fire, but the bullets bounced off the heavy  
armour. Releasing the knight, whose face he had torn apart with his new-found claws, the  
possessed knight ran toward the Commander. The commander waited until the daemon was within a  
foot of him and drew his sword in an arc, its enchanted surface slicing through the armour and  
banishing the evil spirit inside. The captain slumped to the ground, dead.  
Sonic and Sally burst through the door.  
  
"What on Mobius is going on?"  
Sheathing his sword, the captain sighed.   
"I think you mean 'What on Earth'." 


	2. Dark Frontiers

Chapter Two - Dark Frontiers.  
  
"Such things arisen from Chaos are  
as damnable as t'were ever imiginable,  
but in all despair there is hope,   
for in the past would man find his answer,  
there lay all that waited to be found.."  
  
  
Sonic, Sally, and Bunny, who to her friend's joy had been found in one of the other chambers,  
sat staring into Warp Space through a viewport of the "Necromos". Heading towards Earth, they  
were to appear before the Emperor, who would find them a purpose in the New Age.  
  
"Sally-girl, why do ya think we're here?" Bunnie voice echoed in the stillness of the room.  
  
Sighing, Sally let go of Sonic's hand for a moment, turning to her best friend.   
  
"I really don't know Bunnie. All I know is how to be a freedom fighter.. I don't seem to have a  
use in this.. time. I know I don't belong here.. none of us do.. something's happened and taken  
us from where we should be. Daemons, spaceships.. I don't know the first thing about them.. yet  
we're supposed to be heroes of the "Golden Age". I just don't know.."  
  
Putting his arms around Sally's shoulders, Sonic sighed.  
  
"We're lost, and frightened. But we've got to stay on track. That commander said they'd taken  
Tails.. I'm not even sure if I know him, he way they described what he was like.. but he's still  
my little buddy, and he's still part of our family. We find him, then we settle down somewhere."  
  
Sally turned to Sonic in slight astonishment.  
  
"You, settle down? Are you sure we've got the right Sonic here? Since when were you so level-  
headed?"  
  
Sonic turned back to the window.  
  
"I don't know, Sal. Whatever this place is, its affected me.. I just want things to be as near  
to they used to be as I can."  
  
Exchanging a look with Bunny, Sally laid her head on Sonic's shoulder.  
  
"Us too."  
  
The room was shaken suddenly by a powerful explosion, throwing the three of them against the  
opposite wall. Red lights flashed from the corridor, and the commander's voice shouted  
desperately through a speaker system.  
  
"It's a Chaos ship! We've lost engines, but not weapons! All Terminators guard the passengers,  
they must be escorted through to the escape pods!"  
  
Commander Banal, of the Shadow Fleets of the Inquisition, recited a mental oath against fear  
and turned towards the wall of the cockpit, where cutting beams were breaking through the  
weakened steel. Standing firmly, he waited until the section fell away. Terminators in black  
armour faced him, their deformed arms bearing weapons decorated with bones.   
They charged towards him, firing as they went.  
He closed his eyes and prayed the Emperor would find him faithful. The passengers would escape.  
  
Sally gently nudged Sonic's hand from around her waist and stood up.  
  
"Don't they ever sleep?" she wondered, watching the silent terminators that stood around.  
  
The escape pod was small, and while there were a few cyro-stasis pods squashed up to the rear of  
the pod, they agreed not to use them. Being oblivious to what was going on was unacceptable  
from her opinion, so they'd waited.  
  
The explosion from the ship had been massive, knocking them off of their course and out into   
space. Chaos space was hard enough to navigate as it was, and with the loss of their navigator,  
reaching the Imperium seemed near impossible.  
Sally had tried not to imagine the commander, ploughing through hordes of chaos daemons, locked  
alone in the cockpit, one hand behind his back on the weapons control, waiting until he could  
no longer stay conscious and then.. the explosion, travelling at the speed of sound, was just  
behind them, and whenever the escape pod's thrusters gave out, she could hear ever so faintly  
the screams as both craft were torn apart, the bodies of countless marines and terminators  
drifting slowly into the void...  
  
The Necromos's signal had been received, and an Inquisition Special Transport was already   
enroute to their last known location. The Terminator Lieutenant, Remoras, was now in command of   
those aboard the pod, and was entrusted with the group of "Freedom Fighters", that cargo the   
Inquisition was so keen to get their hands on.   
  
Scratching irriatately at a recent scar from the battle, he sat watching the group over by the   
window. He'd been born decades after the legendary heroes had fallen at the battle of Horus, but  
still he knew of their illustrious careers in the service of the Emperor.   
None of this made sense to him; they were supposed to be dead. What they'd been doing on that  
outpost raised many questions within his head, but trusting in the decision of the Inquisition,  
he recited an additional oath against doubt and siphoned the heretic thought into a seldom-  
accessed part of his mind.   
  
All sorts of questions were still arisen, but he diverted his thoughts from them and directed   
his attention toward the thought of the incoming transport. It was seventy-two hours away.   
  
A lot can happen in seventy-two hours. 


	3. Devilish Nightmares

Chapter Three - Devilish Nightmares.  
  
"But if he was to unite past and future,  
he would'st have need of one strong   
in the ways of the mind, free from Chaos,  
bound to both past and future by too powerful  
a bond to be broken by physical means.."  
  
The light hurt at first. His eyes adjusted to it gradually, though. It wasn't bright enough to  
trouble his eyes now. In fact, it was familiar somehow.   
Feeling about for something to support him, he pulled himself painfully into a sitting position.  
  
"Wha.. pain?"  
  
Clasping his hand to the side of his neck, he felt a needle-fine hole, which was  
still leaking blood down onto his shoulder. Scared, he tried to clean some of the mess out of  
his matted fur, but it was no use.  
Then he looked up. Retching, he turned onto his side, vomiting onto the floor.  
  
"Please no.."  
  
He curled himself into a ball of matted fur and howled. But his howls didn't cut out the screams,  
and the walls, stained with the blood of human, mobian and alien alike, remained.  
  
...  
  
It must have been a few hours later when he awoke. Instantly he regretted it, and clung to the  
fading sensation of unconsciousness. Uncurling slightly, he pricked up his ears. Silence. Hoping  
for just one second that it had all been some terrible dream, he chanced a look. Peeking through  
half-closed eyelids, he instantly regretted it.  
  
"I see you've.. awoken." The voice was soft, enticing. Like a serpent luring its prey it spoke.  
Turning away from the voice, he hid his face in his arms.  
"You've had sufficient time to recuperate. We wish to.. speak with you."  
  
He curled tighter.  
  
"This will all be so much.. easier.. if you cooperate." There was no trace of anger or  
impatience.  
He put his hands over his ears, blocking out the voice. At once, he wished he hadn't. Two  
tentacles latched onto his arms and legs, pulling him roughly out of the ball. Cringing against  
the cold stone on which he lay, Miles whimpered.  
  
"Let us try once more. We want to talk.."  
  
...  
  
Deep inside the bowels of a Chaos citadel, a bound prisoner imagined he heard a fox scream. But  
that couldn't be right, foxes weren't around anymore.  
  
...  
  
Zachreiln emerged from the chamber after about an hour. No sooner had he stepped through the  
door than he was met by one of the lesser daemons.  
  
"Haw goesss thh processsss?" It was the best a lesser daemon could do really.  
  
Their mouths hadn't been created for human speech, and the best they could do was a cruel parody  
of words. It was obvious enough that this daemon didn't understand the words himself, he'd  
merely been given them by a greater daemon.  
  
"It goes fine.. He is.. "marteil" ..easily corruptible.. there should be no..problems."  
  
With a snarl of acceptance, the daemon stalked off to inform his superiors.  
  
Zachreiln himself was beginning to forget human tongue, for he spoke often with lesser daemons,  
who generally preferred their own language. He was a "fallen angel", a former captain of the  
Dark Angels, who had taken Horus' side in the War of Heresy. Now he was a Chaos champion, his  
limbs had gradually moulded into tentacles, his eyes to slits. While he could no longer remove  
the armour, for it was a part of him now, he had no doubt that his body had changed too, in the  
most horrific of ways.  
He was unique in that he'd been retrieved by the Dark Angels and tortured by their chaplain, yet  
his call had summoned a fleet to the supposedly hidden location and the forces of Chaos had   
welcomed him back within their ranks. However, the process of repentance had changed him further  
than any mutilation of his physical state could hamper; he yearned to rejoin the forces of the  
Emperor. Yet, with his body in this irretrievable state, he would never be accepted into human  
society. Now, at last, a chance to redeem himself had come-   
  
"The fox must escape!"  
  
...  
  
"Now that you've had a little..time..to think things over, Miles, I need to know that you're   
willing to..help..us. We took you from that station for a purpose.. do you know why that was?"  
  
Miles still lay on the tablet of stone, his eyes flooded with crystal tears, which ran down   
through his furry muzzle and hit the floor in silent splashes. 


End file.
